Prisoner of Mine
by Zutaralover98
Summary: Captured by the exiled prince of the Fire Nation, with no idea where she is Katara, must now navigate her way through captivity and dodge the amorous advances of the men that are detaining her.
1. Chapter 1

It's dark, I'm alone, the only light provided by the moon above me. I look around for my brother or anything that is remotely familiar. I'm hesitant to speak out, considering just a few minutes earlier I heard strange noises that sound like fighting. _Okay, Katara, you can do this; it's just a little dark._ I listen to the soothing sounds of the river that is near me. Water calms me. Gives me power. Just as the moon, the first waterbender strengthens me. Just as I was about to take a hesitant step forward I felt a cold arm reach around me. The arms were holding my mother's lost betrothal necklace just in front of my neck. Knowing exactly where I last saw that necklace I knew that only one person could have my mother's necklace. I shiver and turn around, silently praying that it's not who I think it is.

I turn and the first thing I see is red. I see the amber eyes surrounded by a sea of red skin. _Zuko._ "Don't worry, I'll save you from the pirates." No, I try to fight against his hold on my wrists. But somehow I can't move, I'm mesmerized by the sad longing look in his amber eyes. That one lapse in my fight proved to be my downfall. Because next thing I knew, in a flurry of activity Zuko and his men had tied me up to a tree. Zuko and his men surrounded me and questioned me, looking for Aang and my brother Sokka. As he silently circles me I take the time to watch him, see his tells. Zuko walks with a certain pride in his step, his posture is impeccable and he looks as if you could perfectly balance a book on his head. He walks with a sort of elegant grace, almost catlike. I realize that I've spent so much time focusing on his walk that I barely listened to the things he was saying.

I heard something about honor and the avatar, but after such a derail in my thoughts I'm not entirely sure. It doesn't matter anyway; no matter what he does to me I will never turn in Aang and Sokka. Just as I was strengthening my resolve I felt a cold arm reach around me. The arms were holding my mother's lost betrothal necklace just in front of my neck. "If you give me the avatar you can have your precious necklace back." Zuko says as he looks at me with anger in his eyes. Why is he always so angry? What happened to him? "I will never tell you where Aang is." I say with a strong voice, even though inside I'm quivering at the thought of any harm coming to the last keepsake that I have from my long deceased mother. "Really? Then it seems that you have no need for this." Zuko says as he looks me dead in the eyes and a small flame erupts from his hand and begins to burn my most precious possession in the world.

I watched as the last thing to burn was the small pendent in the middle with the intricate designs and my grandmother's name that were carved by my grandfather many years before. Gone. Just like that. Fire really is destruction. At that moment I feel nothing but numb. I will definitely never tell him where they are. At this moment they are the only chance we have of ever beating the tyrannical rule of the fire nation. I look back at Zuko completely unfeeling, with a cold dead look in my eyes and show no emotion. I don't let him know that he has broken me just a bit. I open my mouth to spout back a retort about how nothing he does will work, when something changed in Zuko's expression and I knew that I was in for some big trouble. "Take her back to the ship, she's going to be helpful whether or not she wants to be." What? No. No. As his men begin to untie me I quickly plan an escape plan. I'll only have one chance at this. I waited until I was completely untied and tried to make a run for the river that was just a few feet in front of me. I took off at the fastest speed I've ever run in my entire fifteen years of life. I tell myself to not look back at the large group of men that I'm very sure are chasing me as I run. I'm so close I can feel it. I can smell the water, feel the current as it moves and flows. I look up at the moon and pray that I make it in time, before they reach me. I feel the moon powering me as I run. Just as I'm nearly three feet from the water I feel cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into a hard strong body. _No! I was so close!_ I don't even have to turn around to now whose cold unfeeling arms are wrapped around my middle. I would know this feeling of malevolence anywhere. Once again this prince of sadness caught me. Knowing that I will not get my opportunity to freedom for a long time I resigned myself to my fate and hung my head in shame as the strong arms carried me to the giant ship that smelled of fear and anger.

The giant looming shadows of the large metal machines seemed almost as scary as the crew that manned it. I look up at the red flag with the flame inside of it. What was once a symbol of majesty and balance was now one of fear and pain. Nearly every town that I have encountered on my travels with Aang, the young new avatar (not really new considering in actuality he is 112 years old, but still..) has struggled fighting against the dictatorship that the fire nation has turned into. I've always dreamt of the days where we no longer have to live in fear of the fire nation, where we are finally free as we once were. That is why I agreed to help the avatar travel the world to master all four elements. I wanted to be part of the change that could very well save lives and have my father return to my village. However I never ended up doing just that, considering I'm now in a dark cell somewhere near the Earth Kingdom. The last thing I remember was the sense of doom I felt as Zuko dragged me towards the ship, my struggle against him and then nothing but darkness.

I look around my surroundings and see that they haven't even supplied me with the basic necessities. The only other thing in this small cell with me is a bucket. _At least they were thoughtful enough to supply me with a bathroom._ I snort as I look around some more. Although I am boxed in behind bars I am not also tied up or shackled to anything. _Good. That makes it easier for me, when they bring me food and drink._ I smile as I think of my impending freedom due to their ignorance. "What exactly is so funny over there to make you smile?" I hear a cold voice say from behind the bars. I felt myself shiver at the sound of the smooth deep voice. _Not him again._ "Does it have something to do with the fact that you're not tied or shackled down? Planning on waterbending your way out when we bring in food and drink? Good luck with that honey, cause for that to happen we'd have to feed you." I felt my mouth drop open in surprise. It's like he can read my mind or something. How does he know that I'm a waterbender? "How do I know that you can bend? Well it came to me when you were running towards the water after you were untied. You immediately headed for the water, not the jungle, the water. That's when I knew for sure. You have given yourself away, little girl."

I have never in my life felt hatred for another person. Not even towards the monster that took my mother away from me when I was far too young. This moment in time I almost felt what others would call hatred. Hatred for this sad catlike prince that seems to exude so much pain and anger. My blood began to boil as I looked at his smug scarred face. "You can't keep me here! I'd rather die than give up the avatar's location!" I yelled as I grabbed the bars in front of me and pushed my face as close to his as possible. "That's what you say now honey, we'll see how your answer has changed within a few day's time, once the hunger pains kick in." He says as he looks at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "Even then I will not tell you anything. You might as well kill me now." As soon as those words left my mouth I knew that I was in big trouble. His reaction was the most surprising part. I expected anger, but never in the magnitude that came at me as soon as those words were out of my mouth. Rage seemed to radiate from his pores as he raises his arm as if to somehow hit me through the iron bars that separated us from each other. Then I don't know what exactly happened, but then the look in his eyes died down some and his hand dropped down. I almost breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his hand falling downward, until I saw them reach for my face. Before I could react he had his hand under my chin and was guiding my chin between the bars, with his mouth pressed against mine. In that moment my mind was vacant. I lived and breathed this strange prince. _His lips are so soft and smooth._ Every single nerve ending on my lips was going out of control as I kissed him back. It felt so right and so wrong to be kissing him. _Wait! What are you doing?! He's using you! Snap out of it now!_ I wake myself out of the haze that his kiss has put on me and push him back. "If you ever touch me again, I will destroy you." I seethed through clenched teeth, as I pulled my hands behind me in an attempt to keep my hands from reaching out for him again. "Hard to do when you're behind bars." He says with a grin as he walks away.

Zuko

As soon as I round the corner from the cells I grab my head in my heads and look down. _What is wrong with me?_ I close my eyes and try to clear my mind. It doesn't work, because every time I close my eyes I see her. Her beautiful blue eyes full of spirit. Her face firmly set in determination. Her long hair braided behind her back that I long to unbraid and run my fingers through. Her soft lips that taste of the sweetest honey. _What is wrong with me?! Why did I kiss her?_ I think back to our short conversation. She told me that she would never give me the information that I need in order to regain my honor. She told me to kill her. I don't know why, but the very thought of her being harmed, let alone killed upset me. Just the thought made me want to punch something, or someone. I was just about to hit the bars when I stopped and saw the fear in her eyes. In that moment I didn't want to scare her, so I put my fist down. But instead of leaving it at my side, in the next moment I was touching her gorgeous face and bringing her in close for a kiss. The kiss was inevitable. I had to feel her close to me, I had to know that she was real, had to know that she was safe. _My god, she's turned me into a weak fool. No. I can't let that happen. She has information that I need and I must keep my distance. From now on I will make others deal with her._ I tell myself as I walk down the corridor to my quarters below deck. _Maybe after some sleep I will be able to think straight._ Yet somehow I doubted that in my mind. For even now I can still smell her sweet scent and feel her soft lips against mine.


	2. Chapter 2: Imprisonment

Chapter 2: Imprisonment

 _So thirsty._ I licked my chapped lips and looked around my small prison cell. My stomach growled and I tried to think of something besides my need for sustenance. _Don't worry, Aang and Sokka will find me soon._ I tell myself over and over, yet somehow there is still a small hint of doubt in my mind. _What if they've moved on without me? I have no idea how many minutes, hours or days have passed, and maybe they've given up their search for me._ I was trying to remain strong, to not break, but that one thought decimated me. As my thoughts slowly tore away at what little hope I still had, I felt a lone tear streak down my face.

Zuko

The sun has risen and set four times since I have seen the water tribe girl. After my moment of weakness I couldn't bear to face her, out of fear that there would be a repeat. I realize that what happened between us can never be repeated. After talking with my uncle, who is against my capture of the girl, I remembered that my mission is to obtain the Avatar in any way possible, even if it meant starving the girl. _Surely after four days she must be feeling the beginnings of starvation._ I think as I walk down the corridor towards the prison cells below the deck of my ship. I stop in front of the door that leads to the cells and take a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ I push open the door and pull back my shoulders. When I walk in I see the girl slowly stagger to her feet, weak from dehydration and hunger. Despite her obvious pain she manages to stand tall and stare me straight in the eyes. I stop the moment our eyes meet. I'm trapped in her eyes. They are the clearest azure I have seen in my life. And at this very moment they are staring at me in contempt. I hold her gaze for a few more moments before I open my mouth to speak. Before I can say anything she speaks. "I will never tell you where my brother and the Avatar are so you might as well let me starve," She said while sticking her chin out proudly. At her words I felt anger wash over me. _How can she continue to resist me?_ I continue to stare into her eyes for a few more seconds and then I do something that I know will irk her, I laugh. "You're a stubborn one, I see. You sure you're from the Southern Tribe?" I say with a smile on my face. I shake my head and look back at her to see her reaction to my words. When I see the spark in her eyes I know I've struck a nerve. "Did you just laugh at me?" she says with obvious anger in her tone. "Why yes, I did. You are quite entertaining when you attempt to resist me." I saw with a smirk on my face. "I'm so glad I could be entertaining to you, Prince Zuko," She says in a facetious manner. I notice the face she made as she spat out my name. "I'll have you know that the people of the Southern Tribe are some of the strongest people in the four nations. Do you know how strong you have to be to strive in the tundra without one waterbender? How strong you must be to continue when nearly all the males are gone, leaving the elderly and young children. No, you have no idea because you are too busy sustaining this war that has cost many innocent lives. So, yes, I am stubborn, strong and born from the Southern Tribe. You can ask as many times as you want, but I will never tell you where the Avatar is," she said in a huff as I watched her chest heave in anger. _She looks so beautiful when she's angry with me._ The only thought that came to me as I stared at her slightly red cheeks, sparkling eyes and the arms that she crossed over her chest as she looked at me. I moved closer to the bars, in hopes of intimidating her. She stood her ground and adjusted her neck so she could see me at my new stance. "Sooner or later that which you call strength will be your downfall, little girl," I say in a low menacing voice. She says nothing and continues to glare at me. "We'll see how long your strength lasts without food for another four days," I saw after waiting a few moments for her reply. It seems that today my little water tribe girl has nothing to say. I turn to walk away and quietly here her whisper two words. "Have hope." I doubt she meant for me to hear her words, words that were likely meant to encourage her, but still I turned around and said the words that I knew would rip what little hope she had left to pieces "You know we went back to your little campsite and we found no traces of the Avatar or your brother. No blankets, no food, nothing. It was only moments after you were captured that they decided to leave you behind. Why are you so loyal to those that are clearly not loyal to you?" I question her as I walk out the door.

Katara

He's lying. He's from the fire nation, that's what they do. They're liars and murderers, the whole lot of them. There's no way Aang and Sokka would ever leave me behind. He's lying. "It was only moments after you were captured that they decided to leave you behind." Could that be true? Just moments? How could they leave me behind like this? What if I never leave? What will become of me? If it's true that they have left me behind then why continue anymore? "Why are you so loyal to those that are clearly not loyal to you?" Why am I? _Maybe I should tell him. Maybe then I can be free. Maybe then I can eat….No. That's just what he wants you to think. Don't fall for his tricks. He'll do whatever it takes to get in your mind. Be strong. Have hope._ As I lay in the corner of my small cell I hear the door open and the sound of steel-toed boots walking towards me. I don't look up at the new visitor. The biggest mistake I ever made while in captivity, even worse than kissing the fire prince. Far worse.


	3. Chapter 3: Protective Captor

The door opens and out steps a man. I recognize his uniform from when I was taken, he stood by and watched. He was some kind of admiral or something, I think. "I can't believe we're still wasting time and resources on you. We all know where the avatar is headed next; the damn Northern water tribe. You- you're just a waste of space." He says to me with a look of disgust on his face. "I wonder why the 'prince' is even keeping you around anymore," he leers at me and then steps forward. I don't back down from him and his harsh words, I stand still with my head held high and stare him straight in the eyes. He stares me up and down and grabs my face; I can smell the alcohol on his breath. "Well I do have to admit you've got a pretty face. If you're not giving Zuko answers, I wonder, what else are you giving him, hm?" I can't help it, I begin to blush thinking about my kisses with the exiled prince. I couldn't explain it; something about him drew me closer, even though I know that I should stay away. I can see the sadness that he tries to hide behind his tough guy façade. I feel like we're kindred souls or something. "I give Zuko nothing, I will never betray Aang, no matter what you do to me," I say, glaring back at him. _Good, Katara, use the anger; don't let him get in your head_. I'm so angry that he could even imply that I'm only here to "satisfy" Zuko. Well he's not exactly wrong about something happening between us though…but still he doesn't need to know that. Something in me says that it would not be good if he knew anything about the kisses Zuko and I have shared. "Oh, honey, you won't be saying that once my men get weary. You know that we can go for months sailing through the waters following lead after lead to find your precious avatar? Most of my men haven't seen a woman for months. If I were you I would be more careful with that mouth of yours, because the only thing separating you from them is a door and a key, a key that could be 'accidentally' be left outside that door," he says, sliding his hand down my face to my neck. He pauses there, looks me in the face and just when I think he's going to continue, the door behind him opens. "What're you doing?! Get your hands off her!" I hear Zuko yell as he steps into the room. "Relax, little prince, your water tribe girl is unharmed-for now," sneers the vile admiral as he lowers his hand and steps back from me. "What are you doing here Zhao? How did you get the keys?" asks Zuko tensely as he takes a careful step towards the intoxicated man. _Thank god he's here._ "Let's just say some people should be more careful with the people they allow access into their rooms," says Zhao, without even looking at the young prince. "Wouldn't want just anyone having access to the cells…to this little one," Zhao sneers as he raises his hand to once again touch me. "If you touch her it will be the last time you have hands," I hear Zuko say calmly, too calmly considering the words that just escaped from his mouth. _What?_ Throughout this whole exchange I never once looked at Zuko. I prepare myself and look up into his dark amber eyes. I can't tell if it's because of the lighting in the room or because of the anger that is obviously radiating from him, but his eyes are nearly completely black. And they have me completely mesmerized. I look him up and down, notice that he's not clothed in his usual fire nation uniform, he's wearing red pants and his black and red shirt is still unbuttoned, as if he were in a hurry to get here, to get to me. His black hair is slightly disheveled and his hands are clenched at his sides. _He's beautiful._ Honestly until this moment I had never thought I would be happy to see this beautiful scarred prince. "You don't scare me, boy," Zhao says as he continues to reach his hand towards me, and I hold my place. Although I do not want to feel his cold hands on me again I will be strong, I will not show them any weakness. But before I can feel his hands touch me again Zuko storms him and has him flat on his back in seconds. I have heard that Zhao is a master firebender, one of the best. I accredit Zuko's easy dismissal of him to Zhao's obvious intoxication, however something inside of me stirs at Zuko's protectiveness of me. _Of course he's being protective of you, he needs the information you know about Aang. Don't for one minute think that he actually cares for you. Just hold out until Aang and Sokka come for you._ I hold my breath as I watch the two men struggle on the ground. Zuko of course has the upper hand, seeing as he was the one to knock Zhao to the ground. I cringe as I hear the sound of his fist connect with the older man's face. Although he was taken surprise by the prince's attack Zhao is anything but a pushover. Once the initial shock wears off on him he attacks Zuko with just as much ferocity. I stand there frozen as I watch the two men struggle on the ground. They toss and turn as they struggle, I nearly cry out as I watch Zhao punch Zuko really hard in the face. "Stop!" I hear the word and feel it leave my mouth before I even know it had escaped me. Suddenly the door opens and in run two guards and an older man. I have no idea who the guards are, but I would recognize the older man anywhere. General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, arguably the best firebender to have ever lived. I've heard enough tales about this older man to know to not take him lightly, even if he is retired. It is said that he killed the last remaining dragon with his own bare hands, and that he himself can breath fire. He is definitely not someone to be messed with. When they enter Zuko was somehow on top of Zhao and preparing to punch him yet again. "Zuko! That's enough!" Iroh yells at his nephew upon entering the room. And to my surprise Zuko let's go of Zhao. Zhao slumps to the ground, obviously passed out, whether from the alcohol or the fight I'm not sure. The scarred man stands up and immediately heads straight for me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he demands as he steps up to the bars separating us and raises a hand to my cheek. It all happens so fast I don't even try to stop my automatic response to his warm hand on my cheek. I lean into his slightly calloused shaking hand and breathe a sigh of relief. _He's okay._ "I'm fine. He barely touched me," I say quietly as I stare at him in wonder. "He will never touch you again," he tells me menacingly while he lets his hand drop down from my face, back to his side. I ache from the loss of his skin on mine. I look at his face and see that his eyes have softened a bit, and that his body language has softened more, I check him over for any wounds, I feel my stomach clench at the sight of the blood on his fists. _He needs to bandage that soon._ I look back at his face and see him staring at me with a strange expression on his face. There's a strange atmosphere between us both. His amber eyes with swirls of black have me trapped, and for some reason I can't stop staring at him. It isn't until I hear the door behind us open and close that I realize that I have spent so much time staring at the young prince that I seemingly had forgotten that we are not alone in the room. The moment between us broken, I look behind Zuko to see that the only person remaining in the room with us is Zuko's uncle, Iroh. "No matter what that man did, violence is not the answer Zuko," says the older man quietly. "In this particular case violence was called for. He's a drunken bastard that had his hands all over Katara. No one is allowed to touch her," when I hear my name leave his lips I look up at him again and see that he hasn't stopped looking at me the entire time. _He called me Katara, not water tribe girl, or just even girl, just Katara._ My stupid heart fluttered at the sound of my name leaving his soft lips, lips that taste like the sweetest fruit, lips that once caressed my own. _Okay focus Katara._ "It's not safe here for her anymore, from now on she will stay in my quarters." _Wait. What? There's no way in hell that I will be staying in his quarters. No freaking way._ "That really isn't neces-" I begin, but am rudely cut off by Zuko. "It is, and you have no say in this. You will be staying with me from now on," and with that the moody prince stormed off, leaving me with the retired General. Iroh is a short man with a rounded belly and a greying beard that reaches down to his chest. Looking at him, as he is right now no one could guess that he was this legendary dragon slayer and the only man to breach through the walls of the great city Ba Sing Se. When I see him I just see a tired old man tied down to his moody nephew. "Although I do not agree with the way my nephew has gone about everything, I must agree with him on you staying in his quarters. Most of the men here aren't trustworthy. It would be in your best interest to stay with him. I'm sure he'll be back soon to collect you," he says as he turns to leave through the door, just as I'm about to breath a sigh of relief at the thought of me alone again he stops, hand on the door. "Remember, even though the walls seem high and impenetrable, even the most guarded fortress may be broken down by a well thrown stone. Tread carefully my dear, and do not lose hope, for you have a destiny to fulfill." And with those last words he left me alone to ponder the meaning of those cryptic words.


End file.
